I Will Always Be Your Other Half
by WondrousAngst
Summary: 'What have I done' Asami asked herself, feeling a solitary tear roll down her cheek before a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see the one, blonde-haired girl who has gotten her into this mess./"You did the right thing." She assured in a cold tone./'Oh, right…' Asami recalled. 'I did this because… because of her.'
1. Chapter 1

**I was reminded of this story by a user named ashamaxwell on Tumblr. So I thought I'd combine everything I've done so far into one chapter to have a good fresh start on this particular fic.**

**I Will Always Be Your Other Half: A Korrasami Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1  
Words: 3,960  
Pages: Approx. 9 on Word.  
Other Details: Modern high school AU, the four nations exist because I can do that and you can't stop me, Korra is going to be taller than Asami because I wanted her to be intimidating yet friendly while I wanted Asami to be more shy and "nerdy" (nerds are awesome, though), and Mako and Bolin will also have roles in later chapters.**

* * *

"Hey, Sato!" A girl shouted from behind the black-haired sophomore girl.

Asami took a deep breath, pushing her glasses back up her nose and holding her books tight in her arms before spinning around, her ponytail whipping around, along with her skirt, as she did so. "What do you want, Regina?" She said with annoyance in her tone.

"Oh, the girls and I just wanted to invite you to our party tonight at my place." The blonde explained, gesturing to the two girls on either side of her, Gretchen and Karen.

Asami lit up at this with a bright smile on her face that showed off the shine of her braces, throwing all other factors of ulterior motives and skepticism aside. "Really? That's awesome. I'll be there."

"Great. It starts at eight o' clock. We're expecting you. It's the biggest party of the year, so all the popular kids will be there. Make sure you're there, too." Regina stated before sauntering off down the hall, her sidekicks following suit.

"I can't believe it." Asami murmured to herself as she continued down the hall to her next class. "I just got invited to Regina George's party."

* * *

'Hey, look at the new girl. She's a sophomore transfer.'

'She's hot.'

'Her clothes are so punk rock.'

'She's probably from one of the Water Tribes, just look at her wolf-tails.'

'I wonder if I can get her number.'

'Think she would go out with me?'

These were just some of the whispers and murmurs Korra heard as she strutted down the hall with confidence in her dark blue baggy sagged jeans with holes in the knees and a chain holding her keys dangling from her belt loop and pocket, her dirty beaten up white sneakers with blue paint splatters on them, a black denim vest with ripped sleeves with a plain white V-neck t-shirt underneath with her initials spray painted on the chest. She wore a black leather silver-spiked wrist band on her left wrist, a pair of diamond studs in her ears, a metal bar in her left ear, and a small metal stud on her bottom lip.

However, the most significant feature about the transfer student was her sparkling, deep ocean blue eyes.

Despite her intimidating punk-rocker style, people really seemed to warm up to her very quickly. She stopped by her locker and turned the dial on the lock. She got out her text books for her first couple periods before closing the locker door and re-locking it.

Though as soon as she turned around, she stopped short in front of three girls about sophomore age. The blonde one seemed to be the leader of the pack.

"Um…" Korra trailed off as she looked down at the girls. "Can I help you ladies?" She asked with a bit of confusion, her brows slightly knit together.

"Hi, welcome to Republic City High." The blonde greeted. "I'm Regina, this is Karen and this is Gretchen." She introduced, gesturing to herself and her friends.

"How's it hangin'?" Korra greeted in return, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "My name's Korra." She said with an unintentionally stunning grin full of straight white teeth.

Her charm, however, didn't seem to faze Regina. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party after school tonight at eight. Give me your number and I'll text you my address later on."

The two of them exchanged numbers before walking their separate ways down the hall.

* * *

"Hey! Give that back!" Asami demanded, referring to the Manga she was reading during first period study hall.

The senior football jocks just continued to laugh at her expense as they tossed the book back and forth, keeping it out of her reach.

"C'mon, you guys! This isn't funny! Quit it!" Asami continued, becoming frustrated as she jumped for the book with all her might. But her attempts were futile.

Korra walked into the room and handed the teacher a late slip note. She looked around the room and noticed it was rather large. Too large, in fact, to hold just a study hall.

The native set her bag down at a desk in the back row when she heard chuckles and annoyed grunts of frustration. She looked over to the far corner of the room to see a group of what looked like seniors tossing a book back and forth playing keep away from an obvious freshman or sophomore.

"Yeah, no." Korra disapproved under her breath as she swiftly walked over to where the bullying was taking place. "Not on my watch…"

"C'mon, stop it! I swear–" Asami began, but was cut off by one of the jocks. The quarterback of the football team as a matter of fact.

"You swear you'll _what_?" He taunted with a devious smirk. "Beat me up?" He and the other jocks laughed.

"No. That's my job." A voice said from behind them with the sound of loudly cracking knuckles.

The quarterback turned on his heels and faced a Water Tribe sophomore girl. "Oh! You must be the new sophomore transfer." He said as he walked up to the girl, towering over her. But Korra's glare didn't falter. "Are you Sato's body guard, you barbaric tribal trash?"

Korra didn't appreciate the racial slur, but retorted nonetheless. "I wouldn't insult someone who's skilled in four styles of martial arts from each of the nations if I were you." She began with a sly grin. "I can beat you into next week if I really wanted to, and if I _really_ felt like it I could bash your skull until you're practically bathing in a pool of your own blood and brains." The quarterback dropped the book then he and his lackeys quickly ran to the other side of the room without a word, frightened.

Asami picked up her book from the floor then turned to Korra. "Hey, um… thanks…" She said bashfully, pushing her crooked glasses back into place.

"No problem." Korra responded with a dazzling smile that made Asami's pale cheeks blush. "My name's Korra." She greeted and firmly shook the girl's hand.

_Wow. She's kind of tall._ Asami thought to herself before shaking her hand in return. "My name's Asami. And again… thanks for getting rid of those airheads."

"Really." Korra continued with a dismissive wave of her hand. "It was _no_ problem. I'm always glad to help someone in need."

Asami stood up straight and braced herself before speaking. "Um… would you like to, um… s-sit with me – maybe…?" She inquired, gesturing to the isolated table in the corner near the window as the blush on her cheeks deepened.

"Sure. I'd _love_ to."

* * *

"You know, Asami?" Korra began, causing the girl to look up from her text book. "You're a really cool, beautiful person. Don't let any bully push you around like that." She said with a serious expression. "You're just like any other normal person on the outside, but you're unique on the inside. I've only known you for twenty minutes, but I can tell you're a really down to earth girl."

Asami looked shocked. She hadn't heard anyone besides her father tell her that. "Um… thanks – thank you, Korra…" She stammered, looking away and bowing her head to hide her slight smile and crimson blush.

"Hey, don't be so flustered." Korra said, boldly taking the pale girl's chin in her hands and gently turning her head back to face her. "You really are beautiful…" The native whispered with sincere admiration.

Asami stared at the punk-dressed girl before her as she slowly moved her dark hands to take off her glasses before pulling out the hair-tie that held her ponytail in place, the luscious raven locks thickly falling over her shoulders.

"You have really magnificent green eyes." Korra complimented with that inadvertent perfect smile of hers. "Ever thought about contact lenses?"

"No…" Asami said simply as her thoughts trailed off, gazing into the Water Tribe girl's sparkling eyes that were filled with so much compassion and generosity and understanding.

Korra deeply chuckled at Asami's cute, though timid, facial expression. "And wear your hair down more." She advised, though more as a suggestion than a command. "Then when you get your braces off, you'll be good to go."

"I think I just might…" Asami said in a small tone, but still loud enough for Korra to hear. "And I'll have to make an eye-doctor appointment to get fitted for contacts." She added before putting her glasses back on and tying her hair up. "But for now, I'll just stick with this. Not very attractive, huh?" She joked with a short little giggle, but noticed Korra as her face rested in her hands with a smile on her lips.

"I don't know. Despite all the suggestions I just made…" Korra began, pausing to study the girl's form. "You look beautiful no matter what you do."

* * *

"She said you were beautiful?" Bolin inquired as he, his brother and Asami ate lunch outside as everyone else was inside.

Asami nodded. "She looks like a total juvenile delinquent: exactly like the stereotype of the Southern Water Tribe where she's from." She said then blew a stray piece of hair out of her face. "But she's extremely nice and the total opposite of what the Southern Tribe is made out to be."

"Sounds to me like she's taking an interest in you." Mako began after swallowing his food. "She saved you from the senior football jocks with the most disturbing threat I've ever heard, and then she's nice to you, giving you flirtatious compliments and such. I think she likes you." He explained then sipped his water.

"Maybe you should flirt back and see where it goes." Bolin suggested with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't know, you guys…" Asami sighed, nervously running a hand over her head. "I think we should just stay friends. If she doesn't like me, and it turns out she was just being polite, it'll be completely awkward afterward." She explained with a huff. "Plus, she told me she's going to Regina's party tonight. So we can talk more there…" She added.

Mako shook his head disapprovingly. "I _still_ don't like the idea of Regina George willingly asking you to come to her party." He stated with skepticism. "Something tells me there's an ulterior motive behind her invitation."

"I agree with Mako." Bolin rejoined. "Regina and her two sidekicks have been terrorizing you since the fourth grade. What makes you think that supposed politeness was some sort of truce?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, guys." Asami assured. "Korra will be there and I'm pretty sure she won't let anyone hurt me." She said, waving it off.

_'I hope…'_ She thought to herself with slight worry.

* * *

"Hey, transfer!" Someone called.

Korra turned around and saw a group of people waving her over. She walked over to them with her small tray of food and sat down next to a girl with a red streak in her bangs. "What's up?" She greeted, flashing her trademark smile.

"We heard Regina George invited you to her party tonight." The girl next to her said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Korra questioned suspiciously. "She's not a total popular bitch, is she?"

"Oh, she is." A boy across from her answered. "She's the most popular girl in school. She's been terrorizing people for years."

"One time, in the sixth grade, Regina dumped apple juice all over the front of my pants during an assembly then told everyone I peed myself." Another boy confessed.

"In freshman year, Regina spread a rumor about me saying that I slept with my science teacher to make my boyfriend jealous." The girl with the red bangs said.

"Just a week ago, Regina gave my email address to some registered sex offender." Another said.

"That's fucked up." Korra said with a disgusted look on her face. "And disturbing…" She added, referring to the last confession.

"Anyway," the red-banged girl continued, "the whole reason we're telling you these things is because we saw you hanging out with Asami Sato."

"Yeah. But what does Asami have to do with this?" Korra asked with chuckle and a small smile in a futile attempt to alleviate the quiet mood of the lunch table.

"Asami is the number one victim of the evil that is Regina George." Red bangs began. "She's been bullying Asami since the fourth grade."

"Why? What did Asami ever do to her?" Korra asked with a frown, thinking of the raven-haired girl in question.

"Asami did absolutely nothing to her. Regina doesn't like her because her dad is more successful than hers." The boy across her answered. "Not to mention he's more successful than her sidekicks' dads, too."

"But we're afraid Regina is throwing this party for another reason." Another girl said.

"You think she has some sort of ulterior motive?" Korra inquired.

"Yes. We don't know what it is, but it _will_ be bad knowing the physical harm Regina has done to her in the past."

Korra put up her hand, indicating for red bangs to stop talking. The native's brows knit together in slight anger as she closed her eyes to calm herself. "_Physical harm?_" Korra began, receiving nods from everyone at the table.

Korra abruptly stood from the table and took a deep breath, opening her eyes to reveal rage within the deep blue color. "That's _unacceptable_." She seethed. "I'm not letting Asami go to that party." She decided with an unwavering voice.

"What if she still wants to go?" The boy across her commented.

"Then I'll go to keep an eye on Regina… and to protect Asami." She swiftly walked away, practically leaving wind in her wake as she searched for friend.

"She likes Asami." Red bangs stated.

"No doubt." The boy agreed.

* * *

Asami was walking down the hall when, suddenly, an arm grabbed a hold of her elbow with a tight grasp. She snapped her head around to see Korra with a determined look in her eyes.

"Hey, Korra." Asami greeted with a small smile, adjusting her glasses. "What's the rush?" She asked with curiosity in her jade eyes.

"Are you still going to Regina's party tonight?" Korra asked, cutting to the chase as she slowly let go of the girl's arm.

"Of course I am. I was invited, wasn't I?" She replied with confusion. "Why? Aren't _you_ going, too?" She inquired, rearranging the books she held in her arms to fit more comfortably.

"I don't know, Asami." Korra scratched the back of her neck, but never avoiding eye contact with her. "Regina is a bully." She began, guiding her friend to lean against a set of lockers. "And, through the grapevine, I've heard she's bullied _you_ the most…" She paused to see how Asami would respond.

"Asami looked down for a moment. "I thought she was just trying to be nice… But now that you mention it," she bowed her head, "she might be planning something else for me in particular."

"So let's not go." Korra suggested.

Asami sighed deeply, going over her options. Nothing bad would happen to her if she didn't go, but she also didn't want Regina and her sidekicks to make fun of her for not being there. "I want to go." She finally said.

Korra cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"To prove to Regina I'm not the socially inept weakling she makes me out to be." Asami raised her head and looked Korra in the eyes with a strong-minded look within her own. "That's why."

Korra simply flashed her illustrious smile before holding out her arm for Asami to take. "C'mon. We have just two classes left, and then we can pick out what to wear to the party tonight when we get home."

The pair walked down the hallway to their next class with confidence.

* * *

Korra showed up at Asami's house wearing a pair of baggy cargos with a belt, black basketball sneakers, a black Cyprus Hill t-shirt and a flat-billed snapback with her wolf-tails sticking out the back and on the sides.

The southern native knocked on the tall wooden door and Asami answered wearing a pair of tight black jeans, knee-high leather boots and a light-weight maroon leather jacket over a dark red tank-top. She wore light make-up including red lip-gloss **(what even IS lip-gloss?)**, eyeliner and subtle lavender eye-shadow.

Korra looked the girl up and down with a bright grin on her face. Her hair was down and flowing and she wasn't wearing her glasses. "You look great." Korra complimented.

"Thanks, but I can't _really_ see that well without my glasses." Asami replied with a nervous laugh.

"It's okay. You don't need to see. I'll be your eyes." Korra smiled once again, her teeth showing flawlessly. "And don't worry, you're perfect the way you are."

Asami chuckled almost bitterly at that statement, feeling the metal glued to her teeth with her tongue. "I get my braces off this summer." She said, looking to Korra. "So… _almost_ perfect."

"We should get going." Korra said, holding out her arm to the raven-haired girl like she did earlier that day. "My ride's right there." Korra jabbed her thumb in the direction of a blue dirt bike.

Asami stared at the vehicle with wide eyes. "A-are you sure this is… safe?" She asked with nervousness evident in her tone, almost as if she was frightened.

Korra simply tilted her head and smiled, tightening her grip on the pale girl's arm. "You'll be safe as long as you're with me. Trust me."

The southern native hopped on the dirt bike and patted the seat. Asami got on reluctantly. And as Korra revved the engine, Asami instinctively wrapped her arms around her waist tightly while burying her head into the nape of her neck.

"Hold on tight." Korra advised before she took off down the road, a smile on her face as Asami's grip around her waist became tighter.

* * *

"Hey, Korra and Asami!" Regina shouted over the thumping bass of the music as the two girls walked through the door. "I'm so glad you two could make it." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad we could come, too." Korra replied with her bright smile. "Asami and I are gonna go mingle now." She stated before pulling Asami along with her through the crowd of people.

_'I have to keep Asami as far away from Regina and her little sidekicks as possible…'_ Korra thought to herself. "Wanna dance?" She asked casually, gesturing toward the living room where the heart of the music was beating from.

"Sure…" Asami agreed nervously as the Water Tribe girl nonchalantly began to fluently sway back and forth as if she was a natural.

Korra noticed Asami's flushed expression and let out a short laugh. "It's alright." She reassured with a gentle smile. "Just follow my lead."

However, it was rather difficult to follow her lead due to all the people gathered in the room all at once. It was crowded to say the least and Korra and Asami just kept getting pushed and shoved into one another. Soon, their bodies were pressed close together.

When the song changed Korra looked around the room over all the people in an attempt to look for Regina, Gretchen and/or Karen. She saw the three walking into the living room then immediately pulled Asami into the kitchen where some couple was making out.

"Why'd you pull me away? I was having fun." Asami said with a smile then noticed Korra's nervous actions. "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong. It's just…" Korra let out a heavy sigh as she scratched the back of her head in thought. "I don't trust Regina and neither should you." She confessed.

"I understand." Asami replied, grasping her left forearm tightly with her opposite hand. "I'm getting a little uncomfortable myself, but I want you to stay with me. What's the worst that could happen?"

Korra mentally groaned at the use of that accursed phrase. "Listen, Asami. I may not have known you for long, but I've heard you've been bullied by Regina, and are _still_ being bullied by Regina." She stepped closer and firmly took ahold of Asami's hands in her own before looking deeply into her eyes with care and concern. "I just don't wanna see you get hurt…"

Asami looked back into her eyes and saw the shine of tears begin to wash over them. She studied Korra's expression and tried to determine what it meant. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out as she continued to gaze into the Water Tribe girl's blue eyes.

When Asami said nothing, Korra decided to speak up. "We can stay if you want, but only for an hour or so." She said with a deep sigh. "You have to stay close to me, alright?" It was more of a command than a question.

"I won't leave your side." Asami replied with a smile ghosting the edges of her lips. "But now that you mention it, I kind of _do_ wanna go now." She admitted.

Korra smiled widely and tightened the grip on her hand. "We can go to my place and watch a movie before I have to drop you off at home." She grabbed her friend's hand and started to pull her toward the door, but was stopped abruptly by Regina and her sidekicks.

"Hey, you two. Where you going?" She asked in a faux polite tone. "We were just about to give a big announcement."

"Oh, no. We're fine, really–"

"Hey, everyone! Listen up!" Regina shouted, catching everyone's attention. "I have something _outrageous_ to tell all of you!"

"Oh no…" Asami whispered to herself.

"You all know Asami Sato, right?" She stepped aside and gestured to her, getting a 'yes' from everyone in the room. "Well, it looks like the goodie-two-shoes Sato has something to hide."

"Reg –" Before Korra could stop her, the blonde stood up on the coffee table with a remote in hand and turned on the large television which showed a black screen.

"Apparently, she got into trouble with some alcohol and did it with one of her dad's factory worker's." She looked to Asami and gave a fake pout. Have anything to say, Sato?" She asked before clicking the remote, a picture of Asami with an older man showing up.

Asami felt tears prick at her eyes as everyone began to laugh and gasp in shock at her. Her breathing quickened and she felt her knees weaken. She needed to get the hell out of there, but she couldn't move. The people closing in around her was too overwhelming and the mortification she felt overtook her need to leave.

Suddenly, she felt a strong arm wrap warmly around her shaking shoulders. She looked up to see Korra, a determined look on her face as she pushed people out of the way to get to the door. The darker girl's grip on her was comforting and protective and overall warmed her heart at her chivalry.

The next thing she knew, she was on her friend's dirt bike, gripping tightly to her, as they rode as fast as the speed limit allowed away from the damn party. She knew something would happen, Asami knew something would happen, but only thought that 'something' would be physical pain and not emotional pain. She didn't expect Korra to save her from that, but she did, however, save her from the woes of embarrassment. She was there for her in a terrible moment and suddenly, she didn't feel so alone. Not anymore, at least.


	2. Update 02 17 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Long time no see, you guys. If you're reading this, that means I'm not dead and you don't hate me. Look, I know I've been MIA for over a year and the truth is I haven't really been motivated all that often. Now that's not to say I haven't been writing, I just haven't been doing so very often mostly due to school and personal matters I'd rather not talk about. I've shirked my responsibility as a writer to not be so hard on myself when the going gets tough, and I sincerely apologize for all the times I said I would update and didn't. It's difficult for me to stay motivated because of all the shit I have to do as a high school junior, and I use the free time I have away from all that to just relax and be the young, naive teenager I am._

_Regarding my stories, I'm planning on rewriting a majority of them. I have an inside man helping me with one of them, so if any of you who still care about a story I've written, PM on this site, message me on tumblr, or simply e-mail me if you want to help me with anything. Links to media are in my profile._

_I'll be posting this message on all of my stories as an author's note and leaving it on my profile, so spread the word if need be._


End file.
